Tis the Season
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: It's Christmas, and Chris has a very unexpected gift for Alex... Merry Christmas! *Explicit Slash/Smut*


**A/N: So, as a massive thank you for all the support and the help that people have given me since I started writing about 9 months ago, this my present to you all for the holidays! Unfortunately, my ultimate present of Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley with just some very strategically placed Mistletoe is probably not going to happen outside of my dreams, so you'll have to make do with this instead!**

**As always, I don't own anybody, because believe me! If I did, then the Guns would be very different on my screen ;)**

**Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

There was no mistaking the season.

Every corner of the stuffy hotel bar had been attacked in garish lights and straggly strings of tinsel in an attempt to brighten up the mood. The battered Christmas tree propping up the end of the bar with a precariously balanced bottle of beer shoved on top looked like it definitely seen better days, but no one seemed to care as drunken carols and festive insults were screeched around the room by its stranded occupants.

Normally, the tapings would be over by now, and everyone would be flying back home to spend Christmas with their family and indulge in all of the forbidden food that they would definitely regret consuming come the first day back. Well, that or either nursing the permanent hangover that seemed to erase the beginning of the new year as futile resolutions were quickly thrown out of the window in favour of the endless supplies of alcohol.

This time however, the tapings had overrun, and whilst those that could escape beforehand had gladly fled without a second thought, the other half of the roster hadn't been so lucky. A freak snow storm had descended, stranding them in their hotel for the foreseeable future.

For the first couple of days, the occasional snowball fight and the almost constant room service billed to Frankie's room had been bearable. However, a drunken game of 'Stair Sledding' that did more than enough damage to two flimsy beds and half a wardrobe door at 2am in the morning had been the final straw for the extremely stressed staff. A day later, after hunting out and stealing random shit from people's room that could placate the obvious childishness and idiocy that made up the TNA locker room, the heavy snow and crappy location had all but been forgotten as the impromptu celebration got underway.

Six hours later, and things had started to get interesting. The vastly outnumbered minority that made up the relatively responsible individuals had retired early after losing an argument to an already drunk Alex about the existence of elves ("those creepy ass little green midgets are as fucking real as your brain"), and AJ had been forced to drag Joe away before he could stab him with a very threatening candy cane. Max and Jeremy had sulked off after the bar staff refused them alcohol for being underage, something that had amused the shit out of many of the guys who proceeded to tell them that Santa didn't give presents to children up past their bed time, before generally giggling at the insulted look on both of their faces as they both fucked off petulantly. James had taken the courtesy of getting drunk out of his skull before the party had even started, spending most of the evening with a sprig of Mistletoe in his hand as he tried to convince anything with a pulse to "have a taste of some real Christmas pudding." Both of the Guns were still in agony from the laughing fit that ensued after half of the Knockouts and EY had slapped the taste out of his mouth, and Roode had reluctantly carried him back upstairs with the soundtrack of "I ain't fucking no rich boy" before Storm quickly changed his tune and began trying to wriggle his shirt off. Actually, come to think of it as Chris took great pleasure in noticing, nobody had heard anything since except for some very pointed and vocal cursing, most of which probably had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol they'd ingested.

Which had led to this point. The room had emptied out, and the bottles of beer that littered the bar were being knocked back at a substantially steadier pace – well, except for Jay's, who was currently knocked out cold on his stool after enough Brandy for a whole army of carollers; Chris and Alex had personally seen to it. Usually, they found some tool to get fucked off their face, but in the absence of Petey who was currently in Canada, Jay had been a more than acceptable substitute, and they'd revelled in the stupidity and drunken entertainment he'd unwittingly given them for the evening. However, as the aggravated and obviously deaf bartender uncapped another two bottles of liquid awesomeness to be added to the ever growing tab management had coming as their unexpected Christmas present, Chris couldn't help but notice there was something off.

Alex adored Christmas. When the holidays rolled around, he was always the most excited person backstage, taking the opportunity to act like more of an immature bastard than usual; it was something most of the guys had become accustomed to. It was a tradition that was prepared for well in advance, because you never knew when Alex would barge into a room like a hyperactive toddler, demanding candy and gifts on pain of humiliation and the inevitable blackmail that followed for the rest of the year.

Tonight though, there was no doubt that Alex had been a lot more subdued than normal. Even as he laughed, joked and boisterously shouted his way through most of the night without a second thought for consequences, Chris knew Alex well enough to tell when he was putting on a front, and it had became all the more obvious with every beer that disappeared down his throat. Grabbing both bottles from the bartender, he nudged Alex's leg with his knee, handing him over his drink when he turned to look at him. A faint smile on Alex's face, they clinked bottles together before both taking a deep swig, putting them down on the bar after a couple of seconds.

"So come on then," Chris started, waiting until Alex looked at him again before continuing, "It's fucking Christmas, and you look like some little kid who just got told Santa ain't real. D'ya get another one of those crappy jumpers from your aunt again or something?"

"Ha ha," Alex shot back sarcastically, but there was no heat or bite in his words. He took another mouthful of beer, wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of his shirt. "First off, Santa _is_ real, you fucktard. Second, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones; you should look in the mirror yourself before insulting my taste in fashion," he grinned maliciously when Chris glared at him almost indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest to cover up the hideous orange stripe on his top.

"Fuck you," he replied amusedly, a smirk on his face. He reached out to poke Alex's chest, having to grab onto his shoulder for stability when he lost his balance and almost face planted on the bar. He laughed slightly, before the concern and intrigue came back again. "I mean it though, what's up man?"

Alex couldn't answer, the warmth of Chris' hand and fingers splayed across the curve where his neck met his shoulder making his mouth go dry. It wasn't a new thing, and Alex had eventually come to accept it over time, but it still didn't stop him struggling to hide his desire when Chris touched him even slightly. It was times like this when he couldn't help imagining what those fingers would feel like trailing down his skin, what his own fingers would feel like on Chris' skin, and he had to take a deep breath to stop the images in his head travelling any further before he could trust himself to speak again. "I'm good dude, really I mean it. It's just... things really."

Looking back down at his beer, he didn't realise Chris had moved closer until a firm hand clapped down on his thigh painfully, on account of the silly prick misjudging the distance and hitting down harder than necessary. "Dude, it's Christmas, you can't let things get you down man! Think of all the food and free shit you get, the cheesy crap and Santa's sexy ass wife."

"I thought it was supposed to be about Jesus and religion and stuff?"

"Yeah, but that ain't important, not like the presents and candy and shit."

Alex huffed out a soft laugh, his natural childishness bubbling to the surface for a split second as he grinned at Chris before it disappeared again. Letting out a deep sigh, he downed the rest of his bottle before slamming it back down on the bar, sobering up a little as he gazed at Chris' hand on his thigh. "It doesn't matter though, I'm never gonna have what I really want for Christmas."

Briefly following Alex's line of sight, Chris couldn't help but give a small, devilish smile at what he'd said. It had been blindingly obvious to him for months that Alex had some kind of attraction for him, but out of decency, he'd never said anything to him. Alex was very stubborn and defensive when it came to his emotions, and if Chris had questioned him about all the long silences, the constant need for affection and the not-so-hidden responses to his innocent comments and stares, then he most likely would've ended up being superkicked into next year. Instead, he'd observed quietly, watching as Alex's feelings slowly tightened its grip on him, his pride surging at the realisation he was desired so badly.

Smirking knowingly, he drained the last of the drops from his bottle before putting it down next to Alex's. "That's bullshit dude, you don't even know what I've gotten you yet," he said, squeezing down on Alex's jean-clad thigh, watching amusedly at the way Alex's eyes widened as he visibly swallowed before removing his hand back to his own lap. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the soft sounds of Jay's hiccupped snores and the scratched CD playing in the background, before the large chime of the clock in the lobby informed them that it was getting way too late for them to still be knocking back beers.

Swinging his legs around, Chris slid himself off the stool, immediately leaning up against the bar as he huffed out a laugh, not having previously realised how much of an idiot he was going to make of himself when he attempted to stumble up to his and Alex's room. However, he soon realised that Alex was going to end up having a worse time than him as he did the same, almost tripping over his own feet with an identical drunken smile. Leaning side by side, they both steadied each other for a moment before clumsily and very noisily staggering through the piles of bottles, cans and passed out lightweights beneath them as they eventually crossed the lobby. After several failed attempts to remember the basics of walking and how to lift their feet high enough to actually climb up a step, they gave up and stumbled to the elevator, pressing the number '2' and bitching about the crappy music playing before the doors slid open again.

The amount of alcohol going round their systems was determined to make things difficult for them as they struggled to remember their room number for a few minutes, swaying down the corridor before Chris decided to randomly thump one of the doors and ask for help. After a half dressed and obviously pissed Robert led them back towards the right room grumbling about "bad timing" and "cockblocking bastards," Alex and Chris finally fell through their door, immediately making their way to perch down on the edge of the nearest bed before either one of them had the chance to become fast friends with the floor. The cleaners had obviously been in, as the chocolate stains had disappeared from the bed covers, and there was considerably less toothpaste splattered against the bathroom door than there had been this morning when they'd left. Some attempt had been made at decorating too; some half hearted ends of tinsel chucked over picture frames, a cheap plastic Christmas tree shoved against the wall, it didn't really inspire the holiday spirit much.

The room fell silent except for both men's heavy breaths and the occasional hiccup as they tried to regain some semblance of natural balance and sobriety, the speed that the walls were spinning at gradually slowing down as the drunken haze around their heads began to dissipate. The glare of the digits beaming from the clock on the bedside table was completely ignored as Chris wriggled in his place, his hand brushing softly between their thighs before he inexplicably started to laugh uproariously at the ceiling.

"Jay's gonna kill us in the morning," he shook his head drunkenly, turning to face Alex for a few moments as a smile played out on Alex's lips.

"Dude, the only thing Jay will be killing in the morning is his phone when I ring it to gloat. Who cares anyhow, he's a fucking lightweight pussy and you know it," he laughed back for a moment, before he let out another sigh, resting his chin in his palm as his eyes slipped shut. The proximity of Chris' body, and the heat that radiated from the small patches of bare skin exposed by his clothes were starting to get to him, and he cursed under his breath when he realised the effect that Chris' inadvertent touch to his thigh was having, his cock beginning to stir to his desire at having those teasing fingers so close. He couldn't bring himself to move though.

Sensing the change in Alex's mood, Chris gave a wry kind of smile before pushing himself to his feet, stretching his back cautiously as he tried not to lose his very unstable balance before grinning wide as he turned back to Alex. "I know what'll stop you being such a miserable little fuckhead," he smiled before stumbling ungracefully over to the bedside cabinet and opening the drawer.

Alex couldn't help but shake his head with a chuckle as Chris pulled out a handful of candy canes. "So what little brat did you steal those off this time, huh?"

"First of all, if Joe hears that you've called him a little brat, you know exactly where he's gonna shove those candy canes, and second, it's only a handful. It's not like he's gonna miss them with the amount he's packing," Chris replied dismissively, chucking one of the canes at Alex's head as he drunkenly stumbled to a stop at the edge of the bed, before watching with a slight smirk as Alex gleefully tore off the plastic and greedily nibbled on the end.

For a few minutes, the sound of drunken chattering was replaced by slurps and crunches as they both devoured the sugary treats in relative silence, and Alex was completely unable to tear his eyes from Chris the entire time. It was as if Chris was torturing him, his tongue running up and down the length of the cane absentmindedly before sucking on the end almost obscenely, unaware of the flush that had built on Alex's face as his cock pushed harder against the inside of his jeans.

It took all of Alex's strength not to push Chris flat on his back and demanding to know what the fuck the stupid bastard was playing at before fucking him senseless; instead, he focused his gaze to the floor beneath his feet as he tried to block out the noises from beside him. It was driving him insane, and he knew the longer he sat there, the more antsy he was going to get to the point that Chris would call him out on it and he wouldn't have a halfway believable lie to give him. Throwing the final chunk of sugar into his mouth, he stood up, before almost running to the bathroom and locking the door behind him in a futile attempt to get his mind off Chris.

After setting about his night time ablutions and downing the first of many Aspirin he would inevitably require over the next few hours, it took him what seemed like forever to actually convince himself he could actually handle this before he dared to open the door and actually step out into the room. Chris had stripped down to his boxers by this point, and he was balling up the last of his dirty clothes before dumping them into the suitcase by his feet, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Alex had left the bathroom.

For a few minutes, Alex just stood, swaying ever so slightly as his eyes longingly stared at Chris' smooth back and the way his muscles flexed in the light. It didn't help his almost crippling desire any as his lusty gaze travelled lower, fixating hungrily on the curve of Chris' ass that became visible every time he leaned forward into his case. The fuzzy haze settled around his senses to the point that he never noticed Chris move until he was standing about a foot in front of him with a curious look on his face.

"Earth to Shelley, are you sure you're okay man?" Chris asked softly, resisting the urge to snigger as Alex jumped out of his skin, blinking a few times to bring himself back to reality before sighing heavily, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He didn't think he was capable of forming any kind of coherent words, so just nodded his head gently.

"Yeah," he mumbled quietly, trying to ignore the concern evident on Chris' face as he stepped towards his bed, shoulders weighed down in defeat. "Look man, I'm really sorry, but I just want to sleep right now. You might want to as well, or you're seriously going to pay for it in the morning."

Letting out a sigh, Chris' gaze briefly shot upwards, his eyes just catching sight of the withered greenery hanging limply above his head, and he decided that now was as good as any other time. He softly wrapped his fingers around Alex's wrist as he walked past him, refusing to let go as Alex tried to continue ahead. After a couple of seconds, Alex turned around, and Chris could see just the tiniest flicker of mixed emotion flash through Alex's eyes before he dropped his hand back down to his side.

"Dude, you can't bow out on me now. I haven't even given you your present yet."

As Chris said this, he took the plunge, taking a small step forward well inside of Alex's personal space. If Alex was uncomfortable with the closeness, he certainly didn't betray it as he watched Chris inch even closer, the smell of booze and sugar hanging in the air between them. He could barely think straight as Chris' breath bathed his face in warmth, and just when he recovered enough semblance of control to begin to ask Chris what he was doing, Chris closed the final gap between them, lightly pressing his lips against Alex's. It took barely a split second before the shock wore off and Alex responded, his mouth soft and pliable as it moulded to Chris', and he could feel Chris smile against his lips as Alex's arms reached up to wrap around his neck, Chris' hands running down his sides before gripping his hips, dragging him closer still.

Chris looked as if he was going break away for a moment, but as he did so, Alex followed him back insistently before firmly sealing Chris' mouth with his own this time, not allowing him to gain distance in case this turned out to be a dream and Alex suddenly awoke to find Chris asleep in the other bed, unaware of his spiralling desire. He was snapped out of this thought as the tips of Chris' fingers traced the edge of his jeans before settling just beneath the waistband of his boxers on the top of his ass, his lips opening slightly to gain better purchase on Alex's mouth as he took a step backwards, drawing Alex with him as he manoeuvred them awkwardly towards the nearest bed. Alex immediately surrendered to Chris' implicit suggestion, following him eagerly as their legs bumped the edge of the frame, causing them both to fall backwards onto Alex's bed.

Chris opened his thighs to accommodate Alex's body as his arms tightened around Alex's waist, his hands greedily groping at the firm flesh of his ass. Pulling back from the kiss, Alex's expression was thick with lust and quickly fading disbelief as he stared down at Chris. Smirking at the matching hunger and desire reflecting in his eyes, he sat up barely long enough to yank his shirt off and chuck it somewhere behind him before planting his mouth over Chris' again. Chris' tongue began to probe firmly at his lips, and as it swept into his mouth, he could feel Chris' cock prodding against his own uncomfortably tight groin.

Despite the overly confident facade, Chris could sense Alex's nervousness as his hands tentatively began to explore Chris' chest, his fingers skimming over every curve and contour before coming to rest on his abdomen, feeling the smooth muscles tense further. One of Chris' hands came up to briefly cup the back of Alex's head, pulling him further into the kiss, before running it down the length of his throat and shoulder, down his ribs and stomach as tried to put him at ease; it didn't matter to him what he'd have to do, so long as he didn't have to stop touching Alex for a second.

His palm trailing attentively down the warm and inviting skin, his fingers began to play questioningly at Alex's belt. When Alex offered no visible discomfort or resistance, Chris took it as a sign to continue, his tongue lustfully delving into Alex's mouth as he fumbled with the buckle. His usually sharp co-ordination was thrown clean out of the window by the combination of alcohol and insatiable hunger as he struggled to undo it; soon enough though, it was joining Alex's shirt somewhere on the floor, and his hand dropped further to rub Alex's hardening cock insistently through the denim. The choked moan that Alex let out as his grip tightened on Chris' stomach was enough to make Chris dizzy with need, and when Alex bucked forward into Chris' hands, his hips rolling down rhythmically into Chris', Chris could barely contain his base urges as he set about popping the button and drawing the zipper on Alex's jeans before pushing them down his thighs.

Alex broke the kiss, leaning back far enough to allow Chris to hook his thumbs under the waistbands of both his pants and boxers before pulling them swiftly down to Alex's knees. As Chris sat up, he placed a quick, soft kiss on Alex's lips before putting a firm hand on his shoulder, coaxing him onto his back. As Alex twisted his position, Chris finished dragging his jeans and underwear off before staring with rapidly increasing desire at Alex's naked body laid out willingly before him. After a moments thought, he quickly removed his own boxers, chucking them in the vague direction of the ever growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed before leaning back down over Alex.

Planting a hand above Alex's shoulder to balance his weight, he bent down to fervently attack Alex's mouth once more, his leg working its way between Alex's as the rest of his body pressed against his, his thigh grinding hard against Alex's cock. His free hand came to rest on Alex's chest, the thumb slowly rubbing across his nipple as he let his mouth break away from Alex's to kiss and bite softly at his throat. Alex's head tilted backwards, his hand automatically reaching up to cradle the back of Chris' head as a gasp left his lips, and Chris revelled in the knowledge that Alex's body instinctively craved him the way it did. Travelling further down Alex's skin, Chris kissed a path down his chest and abdomen, briefly nipping at the sensitive flesh just above Alex's navel as he felt Alex's cock rub against his neck, leaving sticky trails of precum along the edge of Chris' jaw as he descended further towards his waist.

Kneeling back slightly, Chris dragged his hands down Alex's side before splaying them across his hips, the fingertips coming to rest in the sensitive crease between Alex's leg and groin. His lusty gaze sweeping back up the length of Alex's body to his face, Chris smirked at the deep flush on his cheeks, the brown eyes starting to glaze over as he panted softly, and Chris' arousal intensified at the need in Alex's expression. Running his hands down the inside of Alex's thighs, Alex immediately acquiesced to the silent request, spreading them open slightly further as Chris smiled up at him reassuringly. Alex gasped as long fingers dragged across his groin, catching in his pubic hair as they wrapped themselves lightly around the base of his cock, and he groaned low in his throat as Chris formed his tongue into a hard point, letting it run up the underside of his erection before teasingly pressing the apex into the slit on Alex's head, tasting the semen that coated his tongue. Alex's breathy gasp was cut off abruptly as Chris' lips locked around him, slowly taking him in before drawing back up, setting a tortuously slow pace that had Alex quickly squirming and moaning beneath him with frustration. As he let the pressure of his lips gradually increase, the friction building on each downstroke, it didn't take long before Alex's hand to creep down to cup the back of his head as he started to thrust up into his mouth, trying to meet his strokes. Almost instantly, Chris forcefully pressed his thighs back down onto the bed to hold him still before setting about taking him deeper and faster into his mouth, the hand around the base of Alex's cock moving away as he let it slip beneath his ass, groping at the tense, enticing flesh hungrily.

Releasing Alex's cock, Chris ignored Alex's disapproving whine as he met Alex's half opened and unfocused gaze, his own cock twitching against his abdomen at the sight of Alex's pleasure slacked face. His eyes locked slyly with Alex's, Chris ran his fingers across the head of Alex's cock, the mix of leaking cum and Chris' own saliva smearing across the tip as he leaned over Alex's body once again. Alex's hands were quick to grip onto Chris' hips, pulling him down firmly into a brutal kiss as Chris' hand came up to curl around the side of Alex's face, neither man able to breathe as their tongues swiped against each others greedily. However, the overwhelming need that was enslaving both of them was soon demanding much more, and they quickly broke the kiss, Chris' running his sticky fingertips across Alex's saliva slick lips suggestively. Almost immediately, Alex opened his mouth, drawing Chris' fingers in as he sucked on them, the taste of Chris' flesh and his own precum making his appetite surge as Chris' knees nudged against the inside of his thighs to spread them further.

Withdrawing his fingers from the wet heat surrounding them, Chris pressed his lips against Alex's firmly, his tongue sliding more leisurely than previously into Alex's mouth in an attempt to relax him as his hand reached beneath Alex's body to his ass once more. His fingers sinking into the crack between Alex's cheeks, he let one of the slickened tips circle his asshole slowly, so caught up in his own arousal that would've missed Alex's almost nonexistent tension if he hadn't known him as well as he did. It didn't bother him in the slightest though, knowing it was just a reaction to the new sensations and that Alex would most likely murder him in his sleep if he dared to stop now. He knew he'd judged right when Alex rolled his hips upwards into Chris' impatiently, silently telling Chris just to get the fuck on with it.

Smirking knowingly against Alex's mouth, Chris gradually increased the soft pressure until the tip of his finger disappeared into Alex, pausing for a brief second to let him adjust before carefully working the rest of his finger in to the knuckle. He could feel the hot smooth skin of Alex's ass cling enticingly to his intrusion, and the thought of Alex's body accepting his cock the same way made it twitch against his belly as he pulled back out slightly before driving in again, setting a steady rhythm. It took barely any time before Alex was pushing back against Chris' finger, his heavily flushed face awash with almost obscene pleasure as he moaned and gasped against Chris' lips shamelessly, the cum from his straining cock leaking between their bodies as his arousal grew to almost dizzying heights.

Drawing his hand back, Chris pressed a second finger questioningly against Alex's ass, and when Alex groaned his consent, Chris began to ease both in, Alex not even willing to wait as he pushed back almost desperately against Chris' hand, rolling his hips to accommodate them easier. Once there were in, Chris immediately settled into his previous motion, twisting and curling them inside him as started to fingerfuck Alex at a demanding speed. He grinned devilishly when he barely brushed against Alex's prostate, his hips bucking helplessly as he arched up suddenly, the muscles across his back and stomach visibly tensing in response. His choked gasp was swallowed by Chris' mouth as Chris pressed against it again before resuming his previous pace. Breaking their kiss, he watched Alex's face with lust darkened eyes as all traces of control and inhibition were shed further with every hard thrust of his fingers, and for a split second, he became painfully aware of his own erection against Alex's abdomen, but briefly quashed his own desire as the volume of Alex's sinfully delicious moans continued to increase. Whoever was trying to sleep in the neighbouring rooms certainly getting a show tonight, he thought proudly, his ego inflating just slightly.

Just as the familiar heat was starting to build in Alex's groin, Chris removed his fingers, resisting the urge to laugh as Alex growled almost petulantly. "Fucking asshole," he gasped in frustration, his arousal reaching the point of becoming uncomfortable.

Chris just shook his head amusedly; his husked voice taut with heat and thick lust, he bent over Alex's body to whisper suggestively in his ear, bathing his throat in warmth. "Believe me, I don't think you'll be saying that in a minute. In fact, I don't think you'll even remember how to say your own name by the time I'm finished."

Smirking as he felt the effect of his words on Alex against the inside of his thigh, he spat into his palm before coating his erection roughly, letting it fall naturally into position against Alex's ass as he planted his forearm on the pillow beside Alex's head to hold his body weight. Guiding the head of his cock to rest against Alex's asshole, he pressed his lips almost reverently against Alex's as he started to ease forward with minimum pressure, Alex's muscular legs curling tightly around Chris' hips to draw him closer as his arms wrapped around Chris' shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Alex's ass began to give under the gentle insistence, slowly swallowing Chris' cock inch by inch as Alex gasped hoarsely, his fingertips biting into the flesh of Chris' neck almost painfully.

"You good?" Chris questioned, but before he even had time to finish his query, Alex had dug the heels of his feet into Chris' back, their pressure forcing Chris deeper into Alex's body as Alex nodded feverishly, unable to form even basic words as the heady pleasure tightened its grip around his brain, rendering him practically speechless. Yanking Chris' head back down, he smashed their mouths together again almost violently, his tongue delving lustfully between his lips as he pushed back wantonly against Chris' intrusion.

His cock fully buried in Alex's accepting body, intolerable pleasure crashed through Chris' skull, and he could barely make himself wait for Alex to adjust before he was withdrawing, pulling almost the way out before driving his hips forward again forcefully. The intensity of the pain and pleasure playing out across Alex's face as he moaned brazenly made Chris feel dizzy with arousal, and he repeated the action, his gradually deepening thrusts coming at a steady but measured pace as he tried to hold back his urgency, determined to make this last as long as possible.

It was like all of Chris' ultimate fantasy presents wrapped up in one as Alex gasped and moaned beneath him, his ragged panting and the crude ring of skin hitting skin becoming the most erotic of soundtracks as Alex met Chris' strong passionate strokes, the unbelievably snug grip around Chris' cock tightening sporadically when he drove in particularly hard. Their mouths meeting clumsily in a voracious kiss, Chris was chastising himself for having waited so long to do this; if he'd realised just how badly Alex wanted him, then he would've jumped at the chance months ago instead of sitting there like some brain dead idiot.

Just barely breaking contact with Alex's lips, Chris felt a surge of fierce pride run through him as beads of sweat formed on Alex's forehead, his hands fisted so tightly in the sheets that his knuckles were almost white as he lost himself completely in the overwhelming lust and carnal pleasure that swam around his senses. He craved more, his calves moulding tighter around the top of Chris' ass as he forced him even deeper into his body, just barely able to stop himself from begging for more as Chris began to thrust harder and faster into the inviting heat.

As Alex's eyes clouded over with desire, Chris' attempts to hold back his spiralling urgency became worthless as he drove into Alex's ass viciously. Dragging his hand down Alex's chest and abdomen, he firmly wrapped his fingers around Alex's straining erection, stroking him in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts before letting his teeth scrap across Alex's jaw, biting ravenously at the soft flesh of his throat as Alex moaned breathlessly, the heat beginning to spread throughout his groin.

With every violent snap of his hips, Chris could feel his orgasm building, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself being overcome as his gaze settled on Alex's face, completely enthralled by lust and hunger scrawled in Alex's expression as his eyes slatted in obscene pleasure, his clutch on Chris' shoulder sporadically tensing as the muscles in his groin and ass started to slowly but surely clamp around Chris' cock. As Alex's harsh pants and moans grew more vocal, Chris' firm grip jerked faster along the length of his cock as he bent almost menacingly over Alex's writhing figure, attacking his mouth with reckless abandon as their sweaty torsos rubbed against each others with every hard thrust.

Alex's hand trailed down the length of Chris' back before settling on his ass, almost drowning under the weight of his desire as he groped vigorously at the firm flesh, and the tightening in Chris' groin reached almost dangerous levels in response to Alex's overwhelming lust. Barely pulling back, Chris stared with thick hunger cascading through him as Alex screwed his eyes shut, tossing his head back against the pillow as he arched off the bed, the muscles in his groin and ass stiffening as he came hard, uneven spurts of cum coating Chris' abdomen and hand as he let out a breathy, half choked moan that Chris was sure was going to burned into his memory for the rest of his life. It was blood in the water, and as the sound of Alex's half sighed "Chris" hit his ears, all allusions to control shattered. Alex's ass continuing to spasm around him, Chris slammed his hips forward viciously, holding himself deep inside Alex's body as he finally released, his face twisted in mind numbing pleasure as he fucked indulgently through the climax. As the lust drenched haze cloaking his mind began to rise and he began to come back to himself, his shallow and lazy thrusts gradually stopped, and he collapsed forward exhaustedly onto Alex, his forehead pressed lightly against Alex's sweaty shoulder and Alex's legs still wrapped loosely around his waist. Both men's gasps were heavily ragged with exertion, their bare chests meeting with every hard breath as Alex's fingers trailed gently down Chris' back in a reassuring sort of way, their voices not quite committed to the notion of actually talking for the moment.

Eventually, the dizziness in Chris' head came to a stop, and after briefly favouring the curve of Alex's neck with a soft kiss, he very carefully withdrew his softening cock from Alex's ass before lying back down, his head resting on Alex's chest as he absentmindedly wiped off his hand on the bed covers.

"Fucking hell, dude," Alex whispered hoarsely, his fingers tracing the rivulets on Chris' abdomen, and he pressed his lips against Chris' messy hair, grinning slightly as he let out a soft huff of laughter. "Who am I again?"

Chris thumped his hand down on Alex's stomach with a smirk, before rolling over slightly to look Alex in the face, his side and back smearing with Alex's cum as he did so. "A mouthy motherfucker with a sexy ass, that's who."

Alex rolled his eyes as he let his fingers lazily rub Chris' hip, shaking his head with a cocky smile. After a few more moments of silence, he stared down at Chris, pouting childishly. "Shit, does this mean I've actually gotta get you something this year?"

Chris laughed softly at the almost comical realisation on Alex's face, before twisting to head to kiss down the length of Alex's throat, Alex tilting his head back to give Chris more access as his hand skated over Chris' side, stopping on his ribs. "Maybe, but I'm sure I could be a little bit more patient, providing I don't have to wait much longer than morning I suppose."

"Oh I don't know, it might take me a while before I'm in any... fit condition to let you have it," Alex smirked devilishly, his voice thick with heat and desire.

"Fucking bastard," Chris muttered with an amused grin as he nipped evilly at Alex's neck. "Gonna fucking make you wait for your present next time, stupid asshole."

Giving a huff of mock indignation, Alex caught hold of Chris' chin before drawing him into another kiss, his tongue running against the seam of Chris' lips as his hand came up to clasp the side of his head and neck. Chris' mouth opened invitingly, his own fingers splayed against the curve in Alex's shoulder as Alex's tongue swept against his own slowly, savouring the experience.

When they reluctantly broke apart, their cheeks lightly flushed and their breaths slightly irregular, Chris couldn't help but grin at the spark of lust and hunger staring back at him in Alex's eyes. For the first time in his adult years, he actually felt excited about what this Christmas would bring him, and for once, he definitely couldn't wait to receive his present.


End file.
